Wind power units (WPUs) convert the energy in wind into electrical power. The primary components of a WPU are an electrical power generator and a wind turbine that converts wind energy into mechanical energy that then drives the generator. When a WPU provides power to a utility grid, the output of the generator goes to a step-up transformer that steps-up the voltage output from the generator to the voltage required by the grid.